Una Noche
by RukiaNeechan
Summary: Itachi no queria asistir a el dichoso burdel que Hidan les recomendaba pero el asistir a esa noche especial podria cambiarle el rumbo de su vida y ayudar a mejorar la de alguien mas. T por el lenguaje de Hidan.


Hola! ¿Como los ha tratado la vida? Espero que muy bien. Otro one-shot de esta linda pareja que me gusta tanto.

Ya saben mis advertencias, personajes en OOC. Espero que me den sus consejos en este aspecto para mejorar o si así esta bien.

Naruto no me pertenece, solo al maestro Kishimoto. Solo esta historia es mía que publico sin ningún fin de lucro que no sea el de entretener. / / / / / UNA NOCHE / / / -De nueva cuenta pregunto ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- cuestiono el heredero al clan Uchiha a su equipo de kendo.

Aun en el lugar de practica el peli blanco del grupo propuso salir a divertirse juntos. Por lo general cada quien al terminar de entrenar se dirigían a sus respectivos hogares y no se volvían a ver hasta el día siguiente, solo en los fines de semana salían a algún lugar para distraerse, y entre semana siempre caían de sorpresa en la mansión Uchiha para desagrado del patriarca del clan.

Pero en esa ocasión, Hidan, el religioso-fanático del grupo les había hablado de un burdel de lujo en una zona residencial que no hizo más que aumentar la curiosidad de todos a excepción de Itachi. Pero este fue convencido por una u otra razón desconocida, el único que se había salvado fue Pein él cual tenia una cita con su novia Konan y el único con un compromiso fijo con alguien.

Cuando llegaron al burdel, más bien aprecia una mansión, esta a pesar de estar en una zona residencial, debido a la extensa propiedad los vecinos no sospechaban el tipo de actividades se llevaban a cabo ahí. Al entrar fueron recibidos por una mujer de mediana edad con un vestido negro ceñido al cuerpo. En cuanto los vió la mujer supo que eran chicos de dinero, asi que de inmediato los condujo a una de las mejores mesas cercas del escenario. Y de regreso con Itachi Uchiha y su grupo llamado Akatzuki, este se encontraba viendo a todos lados de manera exasperada.

-Relájate jodido infiel. Aunque no lo creas solo quiero que conozcan a la cantante. Hasta alguien como yo se apreciar la buena voz de una chica, nunca dicen su nombre pero siempre la presentan como Luna llena.- Le contesto el peli blanco a su amigo, bueno mas bien compañero, mientras bebía de su vaso de burbon.

-¿Luna llena? Extraño nombre para una cantante para este tipo de lugar.- Hablo un chico peli rojo de nombre Sasori.

-A Tobi le gusta la Luna.- Solo por hablar se escucho al primo de Itachi.

-Sasori tiene razón uh, me esperaba un nombre como Dessire o algo por el estilo, uh.- Agregó también un rubio de ojos azules, otro artista del grupo llamado Deidara.

-Que raro que estés de acuerdo con Sasori Deidara, ¿No lo crea Kakuzu?- Ese había sido Zetzu el botánico y bipolar del grupo.

-Si, es bastante raro. Por cierto, yo no tomaré nada, estos precios están de muerte.- Apoyo y se quejo el contador y avaro del grupo.

-Tobi quiere solo agua.- Pidió el chico enmascarado aunque nadie ahi le ponía atención.

De repente las luces se apagan y solo el escenario es iluminado, por el cual aparece un chico casi de la misma edad que ellos. Era de tez bronceada y pelo violeta con lentes, vestido de manera elegante.

-Buenas noches a todos, Ojo de Serpiente les da la bienvenida a su noche especial. Esta noche yo seré su anfitrión, mi nombre es Kabuto y estaré a sus ordenes para cualquier cosa.- Se inclina haciendo una reverencia a el publico.- Como sabrán Ojo de Serpiente tiene cada seis meses una actividad especial para ustedes y para quienes son nuevos les explicare. Cada seis mese se subastan las tres mejores chicas de nuestro negocio.- Itachi volteo a ver de manera fulminante a Hidan y este a señas le dio a entender que no sabia nada de eso.- Pero solo por esta ocasión serán cuatro. Las tres primeras se subastaran solo con lo que traigan en los bolsillos, ósea que solo será efectivo. Para nuestra cuarta subasta se permitirá trasferencia bancaria y solo transferencia bancaria. Además solo los que estén anotados en la lista podrán entrar en la subasta y solo los de la lista. Una de nuestras hermosas chicas pasara por sus mesas anotando sus nombres. Mientras tanto disfruten de nuestra hermosa y bella cantante Luna Llena.- en cuanto terminó de presentar a la chica se escucharon los aplausos y vítores para la misteriosa cantante.

El escenario se envuelve con un humo ligero y la luz de los reflectores cambia a una tonalidad azul cielo. Mientras tanto en la mesa frente al escenario Itachi quería ahorcar a Hidan.

-¿Como se te ocurre traernos a un lugar como este idiota?- Le reclamaba el morocho al Jashinista.

-Oyes idiota yo no lo sabia. Las veces que vine solo me tiraba a una rubia espectacular y a escuchar a Luna Llena. No sabia que hacían esto.- Se defendió el peli plata mientras los demás los observaban casi de manera aburrida.

Ninguno se dio cuenta cuando la chica que hacia la lista llego hasta donde estaban ellos y Tobi anotaba los nombre de todos en la mesa, él incluido.

Lo que paro la pelea fue la suave voz de la chica que se movía por todo el escenario entonando una melodía muy suave y realmente triste. La canción hablaba de la soledad, los sueños frustrados y el dolor del amor no correspondido. Itachi observaba embelesado a la chica ahí arriba, sentía que de algún lado la conocía, pero por mas que se esforzaba no lo recordaba. La chica tomaba el micrófono con un poco de fuerza al parecer por el contenido de la canción. Un antifaz cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, su cabello estaba suelto luciendo una melena color noche con tonos azul eléctrico, en delgada y de buenas curvas, sobre todo en la parte del busto. Lucia un sencillo vestido blanco de tirantillas y debajo del busto era adornado por un listón del mismo color que su cabello. Itachi no podía dejar de verla, seguía cada uno de sus movimientos de manera imnotica, de echo todos en la mesa lo hacían, hasta el siempre hiperactivo primo de Itachi, Tobi, estaba mirando hacia el escenario.

-Les dije que valdría la pena.- Les dijo Hidan a todos ellos. Algunos asintieron y otros simplemente lo ignoraron.

La melodía termino y la chica ahi arriba hizo una reverencia de agradecimiento al publico que estaba eufórico por su presentación. Los cumplidos iban desde elegantes hasta unos mas vulgares, cosa que había molestado a algunos chicos en la mesa de Itachi y a él mismo.

En cuanto la chica se retiro apareció de nueva cuenta Kabuto y la mayoría de los presentes había guardado silencio.

-Señores, tenemos la lista de los que participaran en la subasta. Recuerden serán tres de nuestras mas hermosas chicas y una sorpresa extra. La lista es casi la misma de cada seis mese a excepción de ocho nuevos integrantes. Para que se reconozcan y el publico presenté los nombraré, mas que nada para identificarlos a la hora de hacer las ofertas.- Kabuto acomodo sus lentes y saco una hoja de entre su traje.- Comenzamos con el señor Danzo, el señor Jiraya, el señor Bee, el señor Yamato, el señor Kakashi, el señor Ibiki y los nuevos miembros, el señor Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan Zetzu, Kisame y los señores Itachi y Obito Uchiha. En tres minutos iniciamos.

Cuando termino de hablar todos se miraban entre si pidiendo una explicación, solo Tobi estaba feliz en su silla.

-Nombraron a Tobi como dijo la linda chica.- Fue cuando a todos les llego la respuesta.

-¿Porque rayos nos metiste en la subasta Tobi?- Pregunto exasperado Itachi mientras Kakuzu lo tomaba del cuello y lo sarandeaba.

-La chica me pregunto que si queríamos anotar nuestros nombres y que seriamos anunciados. No golpeen a Tobi.- Pedía el enmascarado Uchiha con lagrimas saliendo por ella. Mientras las miradas de unos clientes se enfocaban en ellos.

-Si serás idiota. No gastaré un solo centavo en comprar chicas.-Dijo Kakuzu soltando a Tobi.

-Solo no oferten y ya, o si lo prefieren solo habrán la subasta con cifras bajas y retírense inmediatamente.- Les dio la solución Kizame viendo como todos querían asesinar a Tobi.

-Ya que.- Soltó un suspiro fastidiado Itachi aflojando un poco los botones de su camisa negra de manga larga.

-Señores la subasta va a comenzar.- Se escucharon los aplausos de los tipos y para el equipo de kendo no pasaron desapercibidas las miradas lujuriosas de algunos.- Nuestra primera chica se llama Karin.- Y desde la parte trasera del escenario sale una chica con un vestido parecido al de Luna llena pero la diferencia era que el listón de ella era rojo. Igual que el pelo de la chica pero no podían ver el color de sus ojos debido a los lentes que usaba.

-La chica se ve linda.- Opino Deidara.

Después se escucharon las ofertas que habían empezado desde mil dólares e iban en aumento hasta que el hombre llamado Yamato gano la subasta pagando por ella dos mil quinientos dólares.

-La segunda chica se llama Sakura, tiene un carácter fuerte es por eso que no cualquiera puede con ella, caballeros ¿Quien será el valiente?- Y del mismo lugar que había salido Karin salió la chica llamada Sakura, su cabello rosa y ojos jade la hacían una belleza exótica.

-Dos mil dólares.- Hablo Sasori levantando su mano. Los demás voltearon a verlo.- ¿Qué? Es linda pero solo quiero subir el precio para ver a donde llegan esos pervertidos.- Y los demás empezaron a ofertar en modo de juego a excepción de Itachi.

-El señor Kakashi gana esta subasta con cuatro mil cien dólares.- Anuncio Kabuto después de una lluvia de ofertas. La chica parecía aliviada de que no le tocara el viejo llamado Jiraya, ya que este parecía devorarla solo con la mirada.

-Nuestra tercera subasta, su nombre es Ino.- Todos en la mesa pusieron atención al peli blanco de la mesa quien de repente se puso furioso.

-Oigan, esa es mi chica, no dejare que ningún jodido idiota infiel me la gane.- Dijo apretando el vaso de burbon casi hasta romperlo.

-¿Así que a ella vienes a ver? uh, es bastante bonita a decir verdad.- Le dijo Deidara a Hidan regresando su mirada a la rubia.

-Te puedo prestar dinero pero me lo regresarlas con el cincuenta porciento de intereses.- Y como siempre Kakuzu queriendo aprovechar la situación.

-De acuerdo maldito avaro ¿Cuanto traes?.- Le interrogo al contador.

-Cinco mil dólares en la bolsa.- Le respondió arrojando el fajo al albino.

-¿Porque llevas esa cantidad en el pantalón?- quiso saber Kizame.

-Iba a ir a depositarlo al banco.- Respondió alzando los hombros para restarle importancia.

-Señores si no hay otra oferta se cierra con ocho mil dólares la subasta.- Anuncio Kabuto.

-¡Diez mil dólares!- Grito Hidan y Kabuto e Ino voltearon hacia él. En cuanto Ino lo vio rodo los ojos pero una sonrisa se formo en sus labio. Mas vale estar con alguien conocido que con un enfermo sexual. -Diez mil a la una, diez mil a las dos y se cierra la subasta con diez mil para el señor Hidan.- Ino bajo del escenario y se abalanzó al peli blanco que la sentó en sus piernas.

-¿Se puede saber como supiste lo de la subasta? No recuerdo haberlo mencionado.- Le cuestionó la rubia mientras rodeaba su cuello.

-El idiota no sabia que habia una subasta, nos trajo para que escucháramos a Luna llena.- La saco de la duda Kizame.

-¡Y yo que pensé que venias a verme!- Fingio Ino unas lágrimas. A todos en la mesa les agrado la rubia de inmediato.

-Por cierto lindura ¿Por cuanto tiempo gozarás de mi tiempo?- Se dio aires de grandeza Hidan mientras besaba a Ino en la mejilla.

-Disfrutarás de MI presencia y tiempo veinticuatro horas cariño. En habitaciones especiales y acondicionadas para este evento.- Se defendió-informo Ino, los demás estaba impresionados que el lugar fuera tan esplendido con los clientes, pero supusieron que al ganar tanto dinero solamente en la subasta tenían que tratar bien a los clientes.- Claro, a menos de que quieras retirarte antes no es problema.

-Disculpa ¿De casualidad sabes cual es la sorpresa extra que tanto han anunciado?- Pregunto Tobi a la rubia en las piernas de Hidan.

-La verdad es que no. Han estado muy misteriosos esta semana con respecto a eso. Siempre subastan a tres chicas, esta vez nos toco a nosotras. No siempre son las mismas, pero ahora Orochimaru, el dueño de este lugar quiso agregar esa sorpresa extra. Tal vez haya una nueva chica y es la manera de presentarla.- Les dijo a todos en la mesa, mientras que anunciaban un pequeño show para entretener a los clientes y se preparaban para la próxima subasta.

-¿Porque trabajas en esto? Pareces una chica inteligente.- Pregunto de manera directa Sasori, solo como el sabe hacerlo.

-Oyes, eso fue grosero.- Le regaño Zetzu que hasta ese momento no habia entrado en ninguna conversación por estar viendo las Flores exóticas que adornaban el lugar.

-No te preocupes, no me ofende. Veras, Orochimaru es un tipo un tanto detestable pero cuando llege con él porque necesitaba dinero para ayudar a mi familia me hizo un contrato de trabajo. Por cierto tiempo trabajere para él mientras término de pagar la totalidad del préstamo con los intereses. Pensaras que hay algún tipo de truco y que nunca nos dejara ir, pero no es asi. La clientela aquí es muy especial como podrán darse cuenta y les gusta la variedad, asi que es mejor sacar ganancia con los préstamos y dejar ir a las chicas para tener nuevas. Sakura también es un ejemplo de eso. Sus padres son médicos y tienen una pequeña clínica, pero hace dos años los demandaron y fue por una muy fuerte cantidad. Supo de Orochimaru y le dio el dinero a cambio de trabajar para él aquí. Mi deuda casi esta cancelada, solo un mes mas a lo mucho y me liberó y Sakura en cuatro.- Les explico a todos y algunos pensaron que quizás el dueño no era tan enfermo y cretino.- Claro que no todas entran asi. Hay una chica que fue vendida por su propio padre porque según él ella era una vergüenza y era débil y no se que otras idioteces más. Solo de acordarme de ese viejo infeliz se me revuelve el estómago. La humillo enfrente de todas y todos y le dijo que este era el único lugar donde ella podría ser algo, lo peor fue que nunca hemos sabido por cuanto la vendió, asi que no sabemos cuanto tiempo le queda aquí.- Lo ultimo lo dijo con un deje de tristeza en el rostro.

-¿Porque no se lo ha querido decir?- Pregunto esta vez Itachi muy interesado en la historia de esa pobre chica.

-Porque gracias a ella este lugar se llena y muchos solo vienen por escucharla cantar.- Le repondio con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Te refieres a Luna Llena?- Esta vez fue Tobi quién preguntó.

-Si, ella es la favorita de Orochimaru. Digo favorita porque ella nunca esta con los clientes del modo que nosotros lo hacemos. Solo una vez fue subastada y fue cuando el imbécil de Kabuto se entero de que ella era virgen y convenció al jefe de subastarla para sacar provecho. Según el mismo Orochimaru ella pago mas de la mitad de su deuda con la venta de su primera vez.- A Ino casi se le querían salir las lágrimas y a los demás se les devolvió el estomago. Itachi sin poder evitarlo hizo puños sus manos debido al coraje que sentía.- Después que se supo que ella había sido subastada muchos han puesto presión para que vuelva a pasar, pero hasta ahora el jefe no ha querido.

-¿Como se llama la chica?- Itachi quiso saber, pero justo cuando Ino le iba a responder Kabuto salió de nueva cuenta al escenario.

-Caballeros, lamento tanto el haberlos echo esperar. Llego la hora de la gran sorpresa que teníamos preparada para ustedes. La última subasta de la noche. En esta ocasión no se podrá subastar con el dinero en sus bolsillos sólo trasferencia bancaria ahora sabrán el porque se permitirá esta libertad en esta ocasión. Con ustedes caballeros nuestra ultima subasta de la noche, Luna Llena.- Y en cuanto término la presentación se escucharon exclamaciones de todo tipo. Pero en la mesa de Itachi Ino no cabía de la impresión, incluso Hidan la sujeto mas fuerte para que no se le cayera de la piernas.

En el escenario Kabuto mostraba una sonrisa de completa superioridad y ambición, desde atrás del escenario la chica conocida como Luna llena se acercaba para posicionarse a un lado de él. De manera tímida y casi torpe hizo una reverencia aun con su antifaz puesto.

-Querida por que no te descubres para que nuestro querido publico te conozca de una vez y vea lo hermosa que eres.- Le ordeno con la mirada Kabuto mientras la chica de manera lenta se llevaba las manos a su rostro.

Itachi podía ver como ella temblaba de las manos y vio a Ino buscando con la mirada a sus demás compañeras que estaban en las mismas condiciones que ella. Se podía ver que entre las cuatro había un cariño muy grande. Regreso su mirada a la chica y vio que el antifaz habia sido retirado por completo y lo que veía no lo podía creer.

Hinata Hyuga, la compañera de escuela y universidad de su ototo era la que estaba ahí arriba. La chica con la que en años tiernos jugaba con él al escondite y a la que su madre recordaba con tanto cariño. ¿Como era posible que eso que estuviera pasando? ¿Por que Hiashi había tratado así a alguien tan dulce? A su propia hija, sangre de su sangre. Sin darse cuenta el pecho se le oprimió de ver como esos ojos perla que le gustaban tanto reprimían unas lagrimas. Tenía que hacer algo para sacarla de ese lugar.

-Itachi, esa es Hinata-hime ¿verdad?- Pregunto Tobi a su primo.

-Si.- Fue la escueta repuesta que salió de este.

-¿La conocen?- Preguntaron todos, incuida Ino.

-Ella, su hermana y sus padres iban a la casa del tío Fugaku por negocios, pero cuando la madre de las chicas murió rompieron todo lazo con los Uchiha.- Respondió Tobi de manera seria para sorpresa de todos.

-Obito, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.- Le ordenó Itachi a su primo con una voz tan tétrica que asustaría hasta los muertos.

Los demás sabían que cuando esos dos se juntaban nada bueno podía salir.

-Señores la subasta empieza ¡ahora!- Y apenas dicho esto los precios subían drásticamente de los cincuenta mil se fue hasta los cien mil dólares muchos de los que estaban anotados hacían una señal con la mano donde salían de la subasta otros seguían subiendo hasta que la voz de Tobi se escucho.

-Quinientos mil.- Kabuto sonreia al escuchar las cifras y lo hizo más al recordar que el chico enmascarado era un Uchiha.

-Quinientos cincuenta mil.- Se escucho del hombre llamado Danzo.

-Seis cientos cincuenta mil.- Levanto la mano Itachi y Danzo lo miro con odio pero Itachi no se amedrentó.

-Seis cientos ochenta mil.- Contra ataco el hombre de las vendas.

Los demás en el lugar no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban. Esas cifras jamás se habían oído en una subasta de ese tipo y para algunos estaban bien justificadas.

-¿Tienen ellos ese dinero?- Pregunto en un susurro Ino a Hidan.

-Eso no es nada lindura. Esa es solo su cuenta personal, estos idiotas infieles son genios, ese dinero lo hicieron con sus propios negocios, no han tocado las cuentas que les corresponden de Uchiha Corps.- Le contesto Hidan e Ino hizo un silbido por la impresión. Y ella que pensaba que el peliblanco era un bueno para nada, y que solo tenia amigos como él de locos y fanáticos.

-Ocho cientos mil dólares.- Dijo Tobi.

-¿Y porque pelean entre ellos en la subasta?- De nuevo interrogo la rubia.

-Estrategia.- Dijo a secas Sasori.

-Para sacar a los demás de la jugada.- Agrego Kakuzu. Uno solo asintió en comprensión.

-Un millón de dólares.- Finalizo Itachi viendo a Danzo amenazadoramente. Este al escucharlo bufo en molestia.

-La chica no vale tanto.- Agregó hirviendo del coraje.

-Y aún asi no salía de la subasta.- Dijo Zetzu de forma burlona. Algunos se rieron por el comentario.

-Bueno caballeros el ganador de la subasta es Uchiha Itachi. Ve con él linda.- Hinata en cuanto escucho el nombre se paralizo. No sabia quien pujaba porque las luces de los reflectores la cegaban un poco. Pero jamás imagino que fuera volver a ver a Itachi y menos en ese lugar. Se sentía llena de vergüenza y no podía mover un solo músculo. Fue sacada de su trance por un empujón de Kabuto.- Ya sabes lo que te dije Hinata, pórtate bien o aumentare tus intereses y jamás saldrás de aquí.- Y con eso dicho se encamino a las escaleras del escenario donde el morocho la esperaba.

En cuanto sus manos hicieron contacto, una calidez los invadió a ambos instalándose en el pecho de cada uno. Hinata sentía que quería desmayarse e Itachi solo quería sacarla de ese lugar. Ella levanto su rostro para poder verlo y en cuanto lo hizo lagrimas de vergüenza querían salir y ser libres. Quería llorar como cuando su padre la dejo en ese lugar totalmente abandonada. Pero la burbuja que se habia creado fue rota por el primo enmascarado de Itachi.

-¡Hinata-hime!- Y la cubrió en un abrazo extinge-oxigeno.

-¡Tobi!- Apenas y respondió Hinata.

-Idiota la estas asfixiando.- Lo regaño Itachi y Tobi se soltó de ella.

Los demás clientes no prestaron atención porque el show de unas chicas semi desnudas había empezado.

Entonces de la nada una chica se acerca a Hinata y después a Ino, esa era la señal de que deberían llevar a sus clientes a las habitaciones echas para cada una de las subastadas.

Hinata e Ino tomaron a los chicos de la mano, pero antes de retirarse Itachi hablo con Tobi y este solo asintió. Los demás disimuladamente abandonaron el lugar.

Ninguno de los dos hablaba en el trayecto a las habitaciones. Los guiaban por un corredor decorado al estilo de los antiguos burdeles. La primer puerta era la de Sakura, la segunda de Karin, la tercera era de Ino pero antes de entrar en ella abrazo a Hinata y la reconfortó un poco antes de que Hidan la tomara de la cintura y la levantara para meterla al cuatro. Cuando hizo eso Hinata se sonrojo un poco e Itachi sólo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, ellos aun no se soltaban de las manos hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Hinata.

Cuando la abrió Itachi pudo ver que era mas espaciosa que la de Ino, supuso que era una de los beneficios de ser la favorita del jefe. No se dio cuenta cuando Hinata cerro la puerta con seguro ya que estaba entretenido viendo el lugar. Era una habitación completamente blanca a excepción del piso de madera y los muebles del mismo material. Las sabanas, edredones, el velo que estaba encima de la cama y las cortinas eran en blanco.

-¿Le ofrezco algo de tomar Itachi-san?- Lo saco de sus pensamientos Hinata que estaba de espaldas a el en una pequeña mesa donde estaban los licores. Vio como sus hombros temblaban, pero no sabia el porque.

-Hinata-san.- La llamo pero ella lo respondió.- Hinata-san, por favor veame.- Le pidió el Uchiha.

Hinata apenas y estaba dando la vuelta cuando Itachi pudo ver sus lagrimas, esas que trataba de esconder con su flequillo. Y en cuando las vio la tomo de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia su pecho.

Hinata apenas sintio el aroma de Itachi y como este la envolvía no pudo parar su llanto. Él solo se dedicaba a susurrar palabras dulces para tranquilizarla y acariciar su cabello. Itachi percibió el aroma a lilas que emanaba de ella y la atrajo hacía sí con mas fuerza. En esos momentos quería arrancarle la cabeza al patriarca Hyuga. Cuando Hinata se calmo un poco se separo de él y hablo.

-Me...me da much...mucha verg..vergüenza que me vea en..en este lugar, Itachi-san.- Se limpiaba las lagrimas como podía con las manos.

-No tiene por que sentirla. Su amiga Ino me contó por todo lo que ha pasado.- Itachi vio como Hinata abría sus ojos.- No se asuste, ella no sabia que la conocía. Pero me puso al tanto de todo. Es por eso que decidí participar a la subasta. Aunque al principio Tobi solo lo hizo por molestar ahora se lo agradezco. No m perdonaría dejarla a merced de esos hombres haya afuera.- La sintio estremecerse, seguramente ante el pensamiento de verse en con alguno de los pervertidos.

-Tobi, Tobi es un buen chico aunque nunca lo demuestre.- Le dijo Hinata con una ligera sonrisa. Itachi aun la abrazaba.

Cuando ella iba a agregar otra cosa, una sombra que se vio debajo de la puerta llamo su atención y sin que Itachi se lo esperara Hinata lo tomo del rostro y lo beso.

Él al principio no sabia que era lo que pasaba, pero conforme avanzaba el beso se le olvido y lo correspondió, incluso lo profundizó mas y la tomo con un poco mas de fuerza de la cintura para atraerla hacia él.

Hinata estaba perdida en ese beso que había ocasionado que la piel se le erizara completamente y todo pensamiento se le nublara e Itachi estaba en las mismas condiciones. Cuando el aire les hizo falta se separaron, Itachi pego su frente en la de ella y veía como Hinata trataba de regularizar su respiración.

-¿Puedo preguntar a que se debió eso?- Pregunto Itachi cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando del calor que desprendía Hinata.- Porque si es por el echo de que gane la subasta de una vez le digo que no es necesario llevar esto a más haya.

-No tengo opción.- Se recargo Hinata en el pecho de él mientras se recuperaba.- En la puerta hay una rendiga por donde seremos vigiladas para ver que cumplamos con nuestros clientes.- Le señalo Hinata hacia la puerta.

Itachi se soltó de ella y fue hasta la puerta para revisar, vio que en verdad estaba dicha perilla ahi que por el otro lado era oculta por un adorno.

-No pienso propasarme contigo.- Le dijo a Hinata y ella le regreso una sonrisa triste.

-Me castigaran si no lo hago. Tengo que estar con quién me compro las veinticuatro horas o hasta que él quiera.- Itachi maldijo en voz baja.

-Yo no te compre por eso Hinata.- La miro fijamente para que ella viera que no mentía.

-Lo se, pero usted tampoco sabia de esto. Lo lamento.- Sin saber porque se disculpo, una costumbre muy arraigada en ella.

- Bien, no nos vigilaran las veinticuatro horas ¿verdad?- la vio negar.- En ese caso solo bastara que no vean dormir juntos.

Le dio la espalda a Hinata y se empezó a retirar la ropa. Al principio Hinata no entendía y se sonrojo casi al punto del desmayo, pero después vio la cama y supo lo que Itachi quería decirle. Así que lentamente se retiro el vestido y la ropa interior en cuanto termino como rayo se metió a la cama.

Itachi era una historia muy diferente, Hinata habia olvidado que un espejo estaba frente a él y este por error levanto su mirada justo cuando ella se quitaba el vestido. La vio completamente desnuda, solo hasta que entro a la cama reacciono, no se quito los boxer, solo se sentó a la orilla de la cama y cuando estuvo cubierto por las sabanas los retiro.

Hinata le estaba dando la espalda a Itachi mordiéndose los labios por el nerviosismo que sentía y él estaba peor que ella. Ya habia tenido experiencias con mujeres, nada formal, solo relaciones casuales. Pero con ella se sentía diferente, quizás por el echo de que era una conocida de la infancia y prácticamente la conocía de toda la vida. Bufo un poco molesto consigo mismo, fue cuando reparo que si alguien los veía se vería muy sospechoso que estuvieran cada uno al extremo contrario de la cama.

-Hinata-san, necesita acercarse o sospecharan.- Y en cuanto lo dijo ella reacciono y busco la protección de sus brazos.

Itachi se dio cuenta de que Hinata sentía temor, pero no sabia a quien realmente, si a Orochimaru o Kabuto. Recordó como estaba ella a un lado de él en el escenario y se dio cuenta del miedo que sentía Hinata hacia él. Prefirió tranquilizarla y cambiar un poco el tema, y también porque su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a la desnudez de ella.

-Hinata, hay que buscar la manera de sacarte de aquí. Ino me comento que desconoces el total de tu deuda. Pero si he aprendido algo en los negocios, es que hombres como Orochimaru y Kabuto tiene un precio.- La vio levantarse un poco y verlo a los ojos.

-Pero Itachi-san, yo no tengo como pagar eso. Y lo de la subasta es completamente del negocio, no veré un centavo de ahí.- Por un momento se olvido de su desnudez y que estaba frente a un hombre que la hacia sentirse una mujer.

-Para eso estoy yo aquí.- Le sonrio Itachi de manera sincera y acomodando un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

-¡Pero yo no tengo con que pagarle! ¿Y si es mucho dinero? Además ¿que dirá su familia? No creo que les haga mucha gracia que ayude a una mujer como yo.- Hinata escondió su rostro tras su flequillo y derramo unas cuantas lagrimas.- No quiero que tenga problemas por mi culpa.

Itachi también se levanto un poco y se apoyo con uno de sus brazos en la cama. Levanto con su otra mano el mentón de Hinata y seco con besos las lágrimas de ella.

-Si quieres pagarme tengo una idea de como lo puedes hacer. Pero antes de que te hagas ideas erróneas escúchame bien por favor.- La vio asentir y mirarlo atentamente.- Desde que te conozco me has parecido una niña encantadora, que no juzga por las apariencias o niveles sociales. Ahora que conozco por todo lo que has pasado se que eres fuerte y que no has dejado que un lugar como este borre el brillo de tus ojos. Desde hace dos años el concejo de Uchiha Corps, me ha estado poniendo presión para contraer matrimonio, un hombre casado da mas confianza en el mundo de los negocios pero no he hallado a la mujer indicada. Hasta ahora, si aceptas prometó tratar de hacerte feliz y si no lo logro prometó también dejarte en libertad.- Hinata se dejo caer en la cama para sorpresa de Itachi.

Este se preocupo y se apoyo ahora hacia ella, en cuanto Hinata lo sintio casi encima, lo atrajo hacía sí. Itachi apenas pudo reaccionar para no dejar caer todo su peso en ella.

-¿No esta jugando conmigo verdad?- Pregunto entre lagrimas.

Itachi río un poco y en un susurro le dijo que él jamás jugaría con algo tan serio como eso.

-Si usted hace eso por mi yo le prometo hacerlo feliz y nunca avergonzarlo.- Le dijo entre lagrimas e hipidos.

- Usted jamás me avergonzaría. Lo ocultaremos a todos menos a mi familia, a ellos no puedo mentirles con un tema como esto.- Se levantó un poco para verla y en sus ojos vio preocupación.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Su familia quizás no acepte.- Hinata desvío la mirada hacia la pared.

-Mi padre tal vez. Pero le contare un secreto.- Hinata alzo una ceja de manera tímida.- Mis padres siempre han pensado que serias una excelente esposa para alguno de nostros dos, mi hermano o yo. No quieren a una fangirl de nuera.- Le sonrio de medio lado y beso sus labios de manera suave y corta, gesto que a la morocha le gusto.

Unos toques en la puerta los sacaron de la burbuja creada en la habitación. Itachi le pidió a Hinata que su cubriera con el edredón mientras el se cubría con las sabanas. Cuando Itachi abrió la puerta Kabuto lo saludo con una sonrisa y volteo a ver a Hinata, cuando Itachi se dio cuenta de esto decidió llamar su atención.

-¿Por que se nos interrumpe?- Le pregunto de manera fría al de anteojos.

-Lo siento señor, no era mi intención interrumpir, pero la chica olvido tomar el cobro y como usted fue quien se llevo la mejor subasta quería saber si todo estaba resultando satisfactoriamente para usted.- Kabuto no abandono la sonrisa de superioridad en ningún momento.

-Mas de lo que imagina.- Sonrio ahora Itachi con superioridad. Tomo sus pantalones, agradecía haberlos dejado cercas y saco su celular.- Deme el numero de su cuenta para hacer la transferencia.- Le dijo a Kabuto y este le paso un pequeño papel con el numero de cuenta.

En cuanto Itachi termino la transferencia un pequeño pitido en el celular de Kabuto le dio la señal a este de que la transferencia se había completado. Pero este aun no se retiraba, cuando Itachi lo observo de manera molesta Kabuto decidió hacerle una oferta más interesante a Itachi.

-Señor solo quería hacer de su conocimiento que puede apartar a la chica que desee y por el tiempo que lo desee.- Miro disimuladamente a Hinata para que el azabache entendiera el mensaje.

-De echo si estoy interesado en un negocio de esa índole, pero sin ofender preferiría tratarlo directamente con el dueño ¿me entiende verdad?- Esta vez fue el turno de Itachi de sonreír con socarronamente.

-El dueño de este negocio acaba de llegar ¿Quiere que le informe y arregle una cita?- Kabuto podía ver dinero en la cara de Itachi y en sus manos. Al parecer si había resultado buena idea subastar de nueva cuenta a la Luna Llena.

-Lo agradecería enormemente, si es posible ahora mismo mejor para mi y el negocio. Mientras tanto por favor me gustaría seguir disfrutando de lo que page. Adiós.- Y sin esperar a mas cerro la puerta en las narices de Kabuto.

Itachi soltó un pequeño bufido de frustración y se dejo caer en la cama.- ¿Crees que ese tal Orochimaru me reciba hoy mismo?- pregunto a Hinata.

-Solo bastara con que Kabuto mencione tu apellido. Pero tengo miedo de que lo que te pidan por mi sea mucho.- Aun cubriéndose abrazo sus rodillas y se recargo en el respaldo de la cama.

Itachi se levanto y la abrazo. Hizo que se recostara nuevamente y la coloco de espaldas a él.- No soy cualquier Uchiha, soy el genio Uchiha. Ya me se la mayoría de las jugadas y se como tratar con ese tipo de personas. Por el momento será mejor dormir. Tengo sueño, la practica de kendo fue bastante pesada mas las emociones del día de hoy. Supongo que tu has de estar en las mismas condiciones.- Hinata solo asintió y dejo que el sueño la venciera.

Mientras tanto Itachi maquinaba un plan para sacar a Hinata de ese lugar y no dejar que esos tipos se aprovecharan de la situación por ser él un Uchiha.

Pasaron al rededor de veinte minutos y unos pequeños toques en la puerta lo sacaron de su mundo. Esta vez no abrió completamente la puerta y vio que era de nueva cuenta Kabuto.

-El señor Orochimaru le ha concedido la entrevista que solicitó señor. Lo espero aquí afuera para guiarlo a su despacho.

-Salgo en dos minutos.- Cerro la puerta y no pasaron ni los dos minutos cuando ya estaba vestido y esperando a que el de anteojos lo guiara.

El corredor que guiaba a la oficina del dueño de lugar estaba bastante confuso, Itachi supuso que habia sido diseñado para desorientar a las personas, porque incluso algunas pinturas se repetían para lograr mayor efecto. Claro que para Itachi eso habia sido un juego de niños, hasta para el mas idiota de Akatzuki hubiera sido pan comido. Una puerta de caoba se imponía delante de él y Kabuto golpeó tres veces hasta que se escucho una voz del otro lado dando el pase. Al pasar el umbral de la puerta la imagen de un hombre en traje blanco y piel extremadamente pálida, le dio la bienvenida. Los ojos del hombre en verdad parecían los de una serpiente, incluso hasta sus movimientos.

-Buenas noches Itachi-sama. Espero que la compañia de la pequeña Hinata este siendo de su total agrado. Kabuto me a informado que desea hacer algún tipo de negocio con respecto a ella.- Le dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla de cuero sin perder de vista al Uchiha.

-Algo por el estilo.- Le dijo Itachi imitando el semblante del hombre frente a él.- Me gusta ir directo al grano para no perder mi tiempo ni hacerlo perder a usted también el suyo. ¿Cuanto quiere por venderme a Luna Llena? Y no me refiero a una semana o el mes completo, la quiero para mi. Para llevármela conmigo.- Itachi seguía manteniendo el mismo semblante y la voz serena, aunque por dentro era una historia totalmente diferente.

-Me temo mi querido Uchiha-sama, que Hinata no esta a la venta. ¿Porque venderia a la chica que me llena este lugar y a la que al parecer podría darme buenas ganancias en las próximas subastas? Como verá me es imposible hacerlo.- Le respondió Orochimaru a Itachi y este se permitió mostrar un poco de su descontento.

-Estoy dispuesto a pagar el triple de lo que page hoy por ella ¿O es que acaso piensa que siempre se pagara esta suma? Ni siquiera la cuarta parte llego a las primeras cifras y el tal Danzo lo único que quería era no perder frente a un chico. Con el tiempo las ofertas disminuirían y eso usted lo sabe. Yo aquí y ahora pagare tres millones por ella.- Vio como Orochimaru meditaba unos segundos que para Itachi fueron eternos. Kabuto hizo algunas señas mal disimuladas hacia su jefe. No quería dejar ir a su mina de oro.

El ambiente se volvió muy tenso en esa oficina e Itachi se estaba desesperando hasta que Orochimaruse puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia él.

-Es un trato Itachi-sama. La Luna Llena ahora le pertenece.

Itachi suspiro mentalmente y apretó la mano del hombre para cerrar el trato.

-Mañana a primera hora vendre por ella, hasta ese entonces haré la transferencia. No es desconfianza, no lo tome así, son solo negocios ¿me comprende verdad?- Itachi sonrio de medio lado aun estrechando la mano.

-No se preocupe, lo entiendo perfectamente. Yo haría lo mismo. A primera hora estará lista la chica.- Soltaron sus manos y Orochimaru regreso a su asiento.

-La quiero sin un rasguño por favor. No me gusta la mercancía dañada.- Amenazo discretamente el Uchiha.

-No acostumbramos esos tratos aquí, por ese tema no tenga ningún pendiente. Regresara con su ella supongo, Kabuto acompaña al caballero.- Pidió el "respetable" dueño del negocio.

-Solo regresaré a darle la noticia y que se prepare, tengo que atender otros asuntos y como estará disponible para mi ya no tengo porque apurarme.- La actuación era algo que se les daba de manera natural a los Uchiha.

-Muy cierto mi señor.

-Lo acompaño señor.- Kabuto lo escoltó de nueva cuenta a la habitación donde habia dejado a Hinata.

En cuanto cerro la puerta fue a despertar a la oji luna para darle las buenas noticias. Tenía que ir a casa y explicarle todo a sus padres.

Hinata se removió en la cama y vio a Itachi frente a ella completamente vestido. Se levanto lentamente y vio la sonrisa de Itachi.

-¿Que paso? ¿Porque estas vestido?- De manera muy perezosa lo interrogo.

-Hable con Orochimaru, eres libre.- Esa oración la despertó por completo. Quería preguntar muchas cosas pero nada salía.- Compre tu libertad, mañana a primera hora vengo por ti. Iré a casa y hablare con mis padres.

Hinata no sabia si llorar ó preocuparse por lo que dirían los padres de Itachi. Él solo le contó a grandes rasgos lo que haría y que si su padre se oponía solo le pondría un departamento y con el tiempo arreglarían la situación, lo importante era sacarla de ahí.

La dejo en ese lugar para que acomodara sus pocas cosas y se despidiera de las amigas que hizo mientras él se encaminaba a la mansión Uchiha. Con sus padres seria completamente honesto. Tendría que contarles a grandes rasgos lo que habia pasado, ya era bastante noche y afortunadamente le pidió a Tobi que avisara que quizás no llegaría a dormir a casa, asi no preocuparía a su madre.

En pocos minutos llego a la mansión y estaciono el auto en su lugar y vio que las luces aun estaban encendidas. Al entrar vio a sus padres en la sala cada uno leyendo un libro.

-Buenas noches.- Saludo a los dos.

-Itachi, cariño. Tu primo Obito dijo que tal vez no llegaras a dormir. ¿Paso algo querido?- Su madre siempre tan intuitiva.

-Algo asi, es bastante largo de explicar y requiere de mucha atención y cuidado.- Les hablo muy seriamente. Los dos Uchihas mayores se sorprendieron ya que Itachi nunca les habia hablado con esa seriedad.

Itachi les empezó a relatar todo lo que habia pasado desde que Hidan los invito a ese lugar hasta de la sorpresa de encontrar ahí a Hinata. Cuando les contó eso Mikoto se llevo las manos a la boca, aunque se puso peor cuando les contó como habia llegado ahi y por lo que habia tenido que pasar, en ese momento las lagrimas de Mikoto era de furia extrema. El mismo Fugaku no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. Sabia como era Hiashi Hyuga, pero jamás lo habia creído capaz de hacer semejante barbaridad con su propia hija. La situación de Hinata le habia llegado muy hondo, más por tratarse de la única Hyuga que le agradaba de verdad. Según habia escuchado de algunos Hyuga, Hinata se había fugado de casa y ya no quería saber mas de ellos. Sabia que eso no era verdad, pero jamás creyó que fueran capaces de hacerle algo tan bajo a una niña tan dulce.

Itachi siguió con el relato hasta donde él la había comprado y le juró a su madre que no la habia tocado. Mikoto ya habia sacado varios utensilios de cocina para lanzarlos a Itachi y Fugaku ya se habia puesto detrás del sillón para no ser herido por artillería amiga. Después el plan que se le habia ocurrido e inmediatamente Mikoto dio su bendición y aunque Fugaku lo pensó un poco accedió co una sola condición.

-¿Que condición padre?- Itachi no quiso sonar preocupado pero asi se había oído.

-Si cumples con estos puntos me doy por complacido. No quiero al rubio haciendo remodelaciones en la casa y haciendo explotar todo a su paso. No quiero al tipo cara de pez planeando con el rubio donde poner una pecera gigante. No quiero al tipo que se cree contador dandome concejos de como ahorrar en las empresas. No quiero al chico planta queriendo poner un vivero en el jardín. Al tipo de los percings haciendo citas aquí en la mansión para hacer perforaciones ni a su novia haciendo origami con mis contratos y tampoco quiero al chico pelirojo dandome clases de arte. Y el mas importante, no quiero a tu amigo el fanático religioso queriendo hacer un altar a un Dios inexistente. A Obito no lo puedo correr porque es de la familia asi que a ese lo toleraré. Solo con eso me harás feliz Itachi.- Le dijo su padre e Itachi se comprometió a cumplir con el trato. Tal parece que los Akatzuki eran bastante intolerables.

Sin que nadie su hubiera dado cuenta, el pequeño de la familia, Sasuke habia escuchado toda la conversació se le hacia raro la larga ausencia de su compañera. Le agradaría tenerla de cuñada. Hinata era bastante soportable a su parecer.

La noche paso demasiado lenta para dos azabaches. No eran ni las siete de la mañana cuando Hinata tenía ya su equipaje listo y solo esperaba que llegara Itachi por ella. Toda la noche la había pasado llorando de felicidad, por fin saldría de ese lugar. Itachi por otro lado lado salió de su casa a las seis de la mañana para estar temprano por Hinata, no quería que pasara un minuto mas ahí. En cuanto llego al negocio la ojiluna fue mandada a llamar y esperar en la recepción. Ambos sabían que tenían que guardar las apariencias frente a los demás y evitar impulsos. Orochimaru estaba a un lado de la chica para que Itachi viera que la chica habia sido entregada así como él la habia dejado.

-Buenos días Itachi-sama. Su nueva adquisición esta lista para que usted haga lo que quiera con ella.- A Itachi no le faltaron ganas de partirle la cara al dueño pero se contuvo.

-Ya lo veo. En cualquier minuto tendrá su dinero en la misma cuenta de ayer.- Contesto indiferente el moreno.

Apenas termino la oración y un pitido en el celular de Kabuto les dio a entender que la transacción habia sido llevada a cabo con éxito.

-Fue todo un placer hacer negocios con usted Itachi-sama.- Realizo un reverencia bastante fingida para el gusto de Itachi.

El regreso el gesto pero en forma desganada y Hinata hizo lo mismo. Se encamino hacia el auto de Itachi y no quiso voltear hacia atrás, lo único que dejaba en ese lugar eran a sus más queridas amigas, que gracias a Hidan e Ino seguirían en contacto. Al menos hasta que ellas salieran también de ahí, lo cual faltaba muy poco.

En cuanto pasaron las rejas de la propiedad Hinata se permitió llorar de nueva cuenta. Bajo la ventana del auto para respirar el aire de la libertad. Itachi la dejo hacer todo lo que quería, no conocía a un guerrera mas grande que ella, se lo merecía y la vida se lo debía.

Con el pasar del tiempo y recorriendo distancias Hinata se cerenaba mas. Por fin su sueño, o mas bien pesadilla, llegaba a su fin. El sonido del celular de Itachi la saco de su trance se relajación.

-Diga. Si ya voy en camino, claro que viene ella conmigo, no la iba a dejar en ese lugar. Mamá esta bien, no le paso nada en las diez horas que la deje sola. Si mamá se lo diré. Mama estoy conduciendo, a menos que quieras buscarnos en el hospital déjame colgar. Si mamá entiendo, adiós.- Bufo un poco y después sonrio.

-Anno, Itachi-san. Su familia, sus padres, ellos...- La de pelo negro azulado llevo sus manos a la altura de su pecho debido a los sentimientos encontrados que tenia.

Itachi la observaba de reojo y supuso que era lo estaba pensando. Ella siempre se preocupaba por los demás ante de ponerse a si misma en primer lugar. Observo como iba vestida, se veía muy linda con esos pantalones ajustados y la blusa de tres cuartos de manga que dejaba al descubierto uno de sus hombros, además de también ir jugando con sus pies golpeando uno con otro los dedos y las pedrerías de sus sandalias.

-Mis padres entendieron perfectamente la situación. Y están de acuerdo con lo que he planeado. Así que como veras ya todo esta resuelto, no hay nada por lo que puedas preocuparte ya.- La miro de reojo nuevamente y después regreso su vista al camino. Sintio como Hinata se relajó en su asiento.

En cuanto llegaron a la mansión Itachi se estasiono y fue abrirle la puerta del auto a Hinata y bajar la pequeña maleta que ella habia llevado. Al cruzar la puerta principal el matrimonio Uchiha les dio la bienvenida. Hinata se encogió sobre si misma hasta que sintio los brazos de Mikoto abrazarla fuertemente.

-Madre la asfixias.- La puntualizó Itachi.

-¡Oyes! Solo por que te vas a casar con ella no tienes el derecho de acapararla.- Sin dejar de abrazarla regaño a Itachi y lo fulminó con la mirada made in Uchiha.

-Si mujer, pero si continuas abrazándola de ese modo harás que se desmaye por falta de oxigeno.- También le dijo Fugaku cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Tu también?- Esta vez si se separo de Hinata volteando a verlo y ella recupero el color que habia perdido por el apretón de la matriarca Uchiha.

Cuando se separo completamente Hinata los observaba aun un poco cohibida. Y les dedico una reverencia a los dos.

-Gracias por aceptarme en su casa.- Les dijo aun mirando hacia el suelo.

-Pero que dices niña. Esta es ahora también tu casa.- Le dijo Fugaku.

-Si mi niña, ahora esta también es tu casa y puedes ir y venir en ella todo lo que te plazca. Solo las muestras de cariño están restringidas en la habitación de ambos.- Al decir esto Mikoto Hinata se llevo las manos a la boca y se puso totalmente colorada, hasta el mismo Itachi tenia un muy ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Hasta que Itachi reparo en la ultima oración de su madre.

-¿Que quieres decir con "en la habitación de ambos"?- pregunto con una ceja alzada a su madre y vio como Fugaku también volteaba a verla.

-Querido es que quiero que Hinata escoga las cosas para su recámara mientras tanto puede dormir en la tuya ¿no crees? Al fin de cuentas se van a casar. No hay nada de malo.- Le dijo con su mirada llena de malicia y perversión lo que ocasiono un desmayo en Hinata. Itachi apenas y pudo alcanzar a sostenerla de la cintura.

-Es increíble que siga siendo una niña tan inocente. Me refiero por el lugar en el que estaba. Al parecer no lograron corromperla, lo cual me parece bien. Pero esta vez si te pasaste Mikoto.- Le dijo el patriarca a su esposa.

-No pensé que se desmayaria. Hijo llevala a tu habitación para que se recupere. De verdad quiero que ella decore su habitación, la quiero hacer sentir en casa.- Le dijo Mikoto a su hijo con fingida inocencia.

Itachi solo rodo los ojos y la cargo. Al llegar a su habitación la recosto en su cama y la observo por un largo rato hasta que la vio moverse y abrir los ojos. Hinata vio que a su alrededor y vio que era la habitación de un hombre, ka habitación de Itachi.

-Cálmate, tómalo con calma. No sea que los mareos te den nauseas. Mamá quiere que escojas decorar tu habitación, solo por hoy dormirás conmigo.- Acaricio levemente su rostro y se recosto a un lado de ella.

-Itachi.

-Dime.

-Yo no quiero una habitación para mi sola. Ya estuve sola mucho tiempo. Quiero estar cercas de Itachi-san.- Se pego a él buscando su calor.

Itachi la abrazo y sonrio satisfecho por la indirecta de Hinata de despertar todos los días a su lado. Su madre pegaría un grito de alegría casi como el que quería salir de su garganta.

Increíble el como en una noche te puede cambiar la vida por completo. Bien pudo no haber ido a ese burdel y no ver a Hinata. O no haber participado en la subasta y no haber podido sacarla de ahí.

Dios, me costo terminarlo. De repente me quiso dar un bloqueo mental. Esta one-shot me gustaba mucho para historia, pero aun no tengo computadora y lo tuve que hacer otra vez en mi celular. Fue agitador. Quizás a alguien le interese hacerla en longfic. Pero bueno, como siempre busco sus criticas y consejos o simplemente sus opiniones.

Se despide Rukianeechan.


End file.
